She Wears the Pants
by Wolfpack pride
Summary: Abby gets a migraine.  McAbby but nothing major


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

Inspired by The Pants by Brad Paisley

She Wears the Pants

It was late one night and the team was almost heading home. McGee made his way to the elevator to go down to Abby's lab to see if she had identified the chemicals they found under the victims nails yet or if they would have to wait until morning to find out. Not that he ever needed a reason to go see his favorite Goth. They might not be dating anymore but they were still extremely close.

Their relationship had changed from awkward to romantic to flirty and settled at comfortable. He liked it that way. They didn't have the pressures of a relationship but were still able to hang out, play around with one another, and know that no matter what, they would always be there.

The door chimed and he stepped out in to the hall outside her lab. The first thing he noticed was the lack of music that usually bombarded him the moment he exited the lift. There was always music playing in there. He glanced around the hall and cautiously walked in.

All the windows were closed with the shades down and every light was off. His eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness but not before he walked straight into her table. He clutched his stomach but pushed through the pain. He did not have time for pain; something was wrong with Abby.

"Abby?" He called into the dark abyss.

He heard a small whimper in response. He followed the noise and found her curled up in a ball under her desk holding Bert. She wasn't even wearing her usual attire of chains, short skirts, and platform boots, and instead she was in a loose-fitting sweatshirt that looked somewhat familiar and some sweat pants. His heart broke as he took in the look of pain on her face.

"Abby, what happened?" He asked gingerly. She flinched back at the sound and her eyes shut tight.

"McGee, migraine. Stop talking." She whispered through clenched teeth.

With that, all the pieces in McGee's mind fell into place. The lack of music, darkness, pain, everything made sense. As much as he would have loved to just wrap his arms around her and make everything better, he knew that wouldn't work. He thought for a moment with his eyebrows scrunched down to demonstrate his concentration. Then, his eyes lit up and without a word, he exited the lab.

"Thanks for the help, McGee." Abby thought sullenly to herself and hugged Bert a little tighter.

McGee rushed up the stairs to the bull pen and began fumbling through his desk drawers.

"Lose some McOrganzied?" Tony laughed at his team mate's hurried search.

"Abby has a migraine." He responded distractedly as he opened another one.

"So of course that explains why you're here…frantically going through everything you own." He chuckled.

"Sarah used to get migraines all the time in high school and even now, she occasionally comes over and crashes in my apartment when she gets one." McGee looked up to see Tony still staring at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Meaning I have some experience in dealing with this. After a while, I made an emergency kit for Sarah with everything she'd need to get through it since she could never remember to keep it all with her, and I'm pretty sure I still keep one in my desk somewhere."

He was pretty sure he heard Tony mutter something about being whipped by a girl he wasn't even dating, but decided to let it slide.

He lifted up the spare shirt he kept in the bottom drawer of his desk and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw his little packet resting beneath it. He grabbed it and rushed back down to Abby.

He found her in the exact same spot he left her. He smiled at her reassuringly before hustling about the lab to assemble to "ingredients" that couldn't be packed in a Ziploc bag while constantly checking his list to make sure he didn't leave anything out.

Abby just tracked him with her eyes as he silently darted from one end of the lab to the other in the dark. Finally he crouched down by her side with her roll out emergency bed, pillow, blanket, a tall glass of water, some ice cream from her stock in the fridge, and an array of pills that Sarah swore by.

She snuggled up on the futon and smiled at him kindly before pulling him down with her. It was not even the size of a regular twin bed and was most certainly not made for more than one person. Tim was halfway on the bad and halfway on the floor, but he didn't think anything would have felt better. He gazed down at her as she laid her head on his chest. Then he paused.

"Is that my sweatshirt?"

She didn't say a word as she snuggled deeper against him.

* * *

Please review. I would absolutely love to hear your thoughts. God Bless


End file.
